Mama Julia Thone
by princessderevko
Summary: What really happened while Sydney was Julia Thorne.


Disclaimer: I don't own Alias what so ever so don't think I do.

Julia Thorne

The Secret Family

Секретная Семья

", would like to see you miss."

"Gracias"

"Hello Julia"

"Hi Simon"

"Where have you been? I almost didn't recognize you."

"A girl's got to have some secrets."

"I heard about Bogdon."

"Oh yeah"

"I want his spot."

"He was security."

"And I'm your man."

"Okay you're on the team."

Sydney steels a necklace so they can trust and they tell her they have a job in two days. Two days later Sydney helps the team steel a biological chemical so she can put a tracker on it. But her plans get shot when she has to stab Vaughn to save his life and puts the tracker on him so the CIA can find him. She goes for a run in the morning and calls her dad and informs him of what happened so the CIA can locate Vaughn. Sydney goes back to the hotel Simon's staying at and meets Simon in the room.

"Hey babe the exchange has been moved up. Can you come with me?"

"Of course"

They meet Sark to make the exchange and it goes smoothly until Sark talks to Sydney.

"So Sydney what exactly was the CIA trying to accomplish with this mission?"

"Excuse me"

"Don't worry we don't care about that there's something else we want to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?"

"Your missing two years."

Sydney just stares at them blankly.

"We knew what you were up to the whole time Jules but what we want to know is what you're doing working for the CIA."

"I don't remember the last two years so whatever you two think I should know or something, I don't."

Sark and Simon just stare at each other.

"If there's something you two would like to share, please be my guest."

"We can tell you about the last two years but this can't involve the CIA."

"And how would you know what happened to me, you were in CIA custody the entire time."

"Not the whole time. I escaped two weeks after you disappeared when they were transporting me to Camp Harris. They caught me again a week before you came back."

"Why didn't they tell me and why didn't you say something?"

"They didn't think it was important and I figured that since you came asking me about your missing time but not where I'd been that I shouldn't tell you at the time. I also knew you wouldn't believe me so I didn't bother."

"So what do you two know?"

"A lot but we need to know you're willing to betray the CIA and work with us. We don't want the CIA on our tail the whole time. We're not asking you to do anything like kill someone but there are some things that can't involve the CIA. So are you in Jules?"

"Fine as long as neither of you betrays me."

They all got in their cars and headed to a private airstrip. They got aboard a plane and sat while it took off. Five minutes after they're in the air Sark hands Sydney a picture.

"Do you recognize her?"

"No, who is she? She looks barely over a year old."

"She's our daughter."

"Yeah right Sark, who is she really?"

"It's not a lie Sydney."

"Like I would sleep with you, and when would I have had the chance anyway?"

"Three weeks after you disappeared actually"

"So you two had me"

"No the covenant is who captured. But instead of torturing you they tried something easier. They wanted you to become Julia Thorne and were going to brain wash you. But before they started they tried to see if you would just cooperate willingly since they had a feeling brain washing wouldn't work on you. They told you that if you didn't cooaperate they would kill everyone you care about but if you did they wouldn't touch them. So two weeks after you disappeared you started working with them with the intention of eventually going to the CIA. The covenant was the same people who also extracted me the first time and wanted me to work for them in return. I accepted and started working for them and my plan was to work for them as long as it fit my needs. So three weeks after you disappeared you had been assigned to work with Simon under the alias Julia Thorne though he knew who you really were. You were both on a mission in Greece where I was also on a mission and we all ended up at the same bar afterwards. We all drank a lot and just talked. You said if you were away from the rules of the CIA you might as well make good use of your time. So that night the two of us ended up back in my hotel room and things went from there. Simon went back to the hotel you two were staying at and didn't bother you with where you were since you two had barely started to trust each other."

"Why would I do any of that?"

"Well you didn't want the covenant to harm anyone you cared about so you were willing to do anything that they asked you to do."

"I understand that part but what I want to know is why in the world I'd be willing to sleep with you?"

"Well you were very drunk and you were trying to not let yourself be too guilty about betraying the CIA since you knew you were going to be working for the covenant for a while. You decided the only way you could live with yourself would be to believe you were just letting yourself have a break from the CIA and you wanted to have fun while you had the chance. So by sleeping with me you did something that you cold never do with the CIA knowing what you were up to. It also gave you the proof that you needed that you were going to have fun."

"I'll believe that for now since that's more than anything I've been able to find out or would be able to find out but if I learn that it's a lie and you two are just using me, I'll make you both suffer."

"We know" Both men replied.

"So what can you tell me about our daughter?"

"Anything you want to know."

"How about her name"

"Her name is Grace Francine Lazerey."

"Lazerey?"

"My actual last name. My real name is Julian Alexander Lazerey."

"I like it."

"Which? Grace's name or mine?"

"Both. I think Julian fits you and I like it a lot."

"That's what you always said."

"So what else can you tell me about Grace?"

"Well I chose her first name and you chose her middle name. Grace was my mother's name and she died when I was seven so I wanted to name our daughter after her. You chose Francine so you could honor Francie. I personally think her name fits her very well. She was born on January 5th 2003. She was a month early and we were both so scared when you went into labor early but she was stubborn and was perfectly fine. She has brown hair and blue eyes and looks exactly like you. She started to walk when she was nine months old and started talking when she was six months old. Her first word was Mama and her second word the same day was Dada. She's extremely smart and understands both English and Russian and is learning how to speak both. The covenant knows about her since you were pregnant while you were working for them but has left her alone since you were still doing what they wanted."

"She's perfect"

"I know"

"Does my mom know about her?"

You told her right after you found out you were pregnant when you were two months along."

"I she knew I was alive, why didn't she tell my dad since they were working together to find me?"

"You asked her not to. You didn't want your dad to know what you were doing and that you were betraying the CIA. You wanted him to always be proud of you and never think of you like he does your mom."

"Okay, I would do something like that."

"Sydney you should also know we're married."

"What? You've been going on about everything else and didn't bother to mention that?"

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"Is there anything any thing else I should that is as big that."

"No but there is more I can tell you."

"Go on"

"After you had been gone nine months you decided to go to the CIA. But you were scared that if the covenant found out you were betraying them they would hurt Grace. So you went to them and told them what you wanted to do and how it would benefit them because if the CIA found out you were alive and betraying them all the covenant plans would be destroyed. They let you do it as long as you got them access to CIA intel. They knew that you had to thwart some missions so the CIA believed you were doing what you were suppose to but they were fine as long as you didn't thwart really important missions. When you would pass along intel to the CIA or contact them you would use that chance to access their servers by using a long distance hacking device which worked as long as you were somehow connected to the CIA system, like talking to them or you would put viruses on the disks you gave them that they couldn't detect because they worked silently not doing any damage just sending info back to the covenant."

"The CIA never realized any of this was happening?"

"No because you were thwarting your missions and passing along intel but he missions weren't of any real importance even though the CIA thought so and the intel wasn't anything that would damage the covenant contrary to the CIA's belief."

"How much damage did I do to the CIA?"

"Not much, just enough to keep the covenant always ahead of them."

"Okay is that most of it because I think I need a chance to take it all in but if there's more please tell me."

"That's the majority of it."

"So where are we going?"

"Moscow. It's where Grace is. Your mom's currently taking care of her."

"Okay, I just have one more question. Do you know how I lost my memories?"

"Two days before you showed up in Hong Kong you were on a mission to get an experimental drug that could affect certain parts of the brain mainly where memory is stored. Right after you acquired it from the lab your com went dead. A few days later the covenant learned you had been caught and had been injected with the drug. The scientists didn't want anyone finding out what they were working on so they injected you so you would forget ever knowing about it, they also thought you were a perfect test subject. But they injected too much and instead of you forgetting a few days you forgot two years. When they realized their mistake they dumped you in that ally and you know what happened after that."

"Who took care of Grace when we were on missions?"

"Either your mom or Simon if both of us were on a mission. But when you went on that last mission I had already been caught by the CIA so your mom was taking care of her while you went on the mission and while you and Simon were also trying to find a way to rescue me without the CIA knowing you had anything to do with it."

"Okay I think that's enough for now."

"We'll be landing in Moscow in an hour and you'll be able to see Grace."

"I'm looking forward to it."

An hour later they're in Moscow and a car's waiting to pick them up. They all get in and it heads to their home. They drive for thirty minutes before arriving in a residential area that is where no one would look and where you would normally find a farm. They all get out of the car and head to the front door since the drivers carrying in their very few bags. They open the front door and stand in the foyer while Julian calls out for Irina and Grace. Thirty seconds later they hear small footsteps running towards them.

"Mama" Grace shouts and jumps into Sydney's arms while she starts chattering away.

"I missed you. You were gone longer than Dada was. But I got to have fun with Uncle Simon and Nana so it wasn't that bad."

"I missed you too Grace. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mama."

Right then Irina comes in.

"Hello Sydney"

"Hi mom"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still in shock but I'll be okay."

"Good"

"Mama lets go play."

Grace drags Sydney to her play room where they play together for an hour before Grace gets tired and goes to take a nap. When she's comfortably in bed Sydney heads down stairs where everyone else is. She goes into the family room where they're all sitting and talking while they drink coffee.

Irina's the first to see Sydney.

"Would like some?"

"Please"

Irina hands Sydney a cup of coffee which she accepts greatfully.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

They all just sit their for a minute drinking their coffee.

"I can't believe I forgot about her."

"Sydney it's not your fault someone made you forget."

"That doesn't help Julian. How could I have forgotten about my own daughter?"

"Sydney you've only been gone for a month. I know it hurts but she still remembers you and doesn't think for a second that you abandoned her. She just thinks you were away on a very important trip. It's not unusual for her she knows you and Julian have important jobs."

"Thanks mom. So can any of you tell me more about the last two years and why the CIA didn't tell me I'd been working for them almost the whole time."

"When you contacted them you met with Kendall. You told him that you had been tortured for six months while the covenant tried to brain wash you. You said that you eventually decided to make them believe it had worked so they would stop. You told him that you had been going on missions for three months and that was the first time you could get away. When he told you he wanted you to be a double agent you acted mad like anyone would expect out of someone who had been through what you had and wanted to go home. But it was only an act because you wanted that to happen. Afterwards you went to see Vaughn even though we had been married six months you just wanted to see Vaughn and you knew Kendall would expect that of you. You saw him with Lauren, whom you already knew about and Kendall right away which he had expected once you saw Vaughn. There were covenant agents watching him too so if the CIA looked into it they'd think you wanted to protect him. You had also asked him about informing your dad but he said that couldn't happen which you hoped he would say. The reason Kendall didn't say anything when you came back is because you asked him not to. You were planning on leaving the spy business after your last mission in Hong Kong. So you sent him a DVD of you saying you had found a way for your memories to be erased and asked him not to tell you anything when came back if you survived. You were planning on making it look like you died and spend the rest of your life raising Grace. You chose to get out then because you had just finished your main and most important mission for the covenant. They had asked you to kill my father but they just wanted it to look like he was dead just like they knew the CIA was going to have you do anyway so they let the CIA do the dirty work. What the covenant wanted was his knowledge of Rambaldi. H had spent the majority of his life looking for keys to access a vault which contained something very important to Rambaldi. When he found all of the keys and where it was located both of you went to Aconagua to get it. You found it and the CIA let him disappear. The whole time he thought you were really working for the CIA and you never told him anything different. In the vault you found a container containing Rambaldi's DNA and it's said that when combined with an egg of the Chosen One it would recreate Rambaldi. You didn't want the CIA to have it and the covenant doesn't need it for a while so you hid it. Currently they're planning on starting that project in a few months since you've probably noticed you have a scar and it's in a perfect place for them to have taken your eggs. When you were suppose to give Kendall the cube you ended up giving him the DVD with your message."

"So the covenant is planning on recreating Rambaldi with my eggs?"

"Yes, but it probably won't work since Rambaldi's DNA has deteriorated over the years so we didn't do anything to stop them."

"Okay, as long you know what you're doing."

"We do. So do you have any other questions?"

"Tons"

"Ask away"

"How did I already know about Lauren?"

"You had checked up on Vaughn remotely and saw that he was moving on. You should also know that Lauren's a covenant agent and it's part of her assignment to be married to Vaughn."

"What? I knew that and didn't do anything about it?"

"The covenant sent her so he would move on and stop looking for you so there wouldn't be any problems in case he found you. You and Lauren met when she came to headquarters and you two were friends. She was already in the NSC where she had been for a few years so no one got suspicious of her when she started working at the JTF, originally on the investigation involving Irina."

"We're friends?"

"Yeah, you two talked all the time. The last time was two weeks before you lost your memories."

"Am I the only one who thinks that's weird?"

"In the situation you're in right now, no. But you two get along. You had gotten over Vaughn within a couple months especially when you found out you were pregnant so it didn't bother you."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Sydney the reason we contacted you now and not sooner is because we found an antidote to what made you loose your memories that we think will restore them."

"What? Mom you've all been wasting your time telling me about my two years when I could just remember them?"

"Sydney we didn't want to just go up to you and inject you. We wanted you to know you could trust us and know what happened to you so it wouldn't be a shock. We also don't know if it will work. For all we know it could make things worse. We want you to choose if we give it to you."

"I know there are risks but I want to remember what happened. I want to remember my daughter, my husband, being with you, and everything else that happened."

"Okay we have everything set up downstairs with all the medical things we might need in case anything goes wrong. You'll probably be asleep for a few hours but if everything works when you wake up you should remember everything."

"Okay let's do it."

They all went to the basement and made sure everything was ready. Sydney laid down on the bed while Irina prepped the medicine. A few minutes later Irina came over with the injection.

"Sydney, no matter what happens I love you, I always have."

"I know mom I love you too no matter what happens. Can we just get this over with?"

"Okay"

Irina injected Sydney who immediately went unconscious.

Three hours later Sydney is beginning to wake up. Irina immediately goes over to her. The three of them has taken turns watching Sydney and currently Julian and Simon are playing with Grace while making dinner. Irina sees Sydney open her eyes.

"Sydney are you okay?"

"Mom?'

"I'm right here Sydney. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but I'm fine."

"Do you remember?"

"Yes it worked."

"Are you okay?"

"Well I thought it was going to feel weird but now that I remember it feels like everything's normal except for me not remembering any of it for a month."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"I know mom."

Sydney starts to get up and Irina tries to stop her with a concerned look on her face.

"Sydney you need to rest. You just had a neurological medicine; we don't know what the side effects are."

"Mom I'm fine. I just want to see my daughter and my husband."

"Okay but be careful. If you feel weird at all tell me right away."

"Of course"

"Okay let's go upstairs. Julian and Simon are making dinner."

"I wonder what they're making."

"Well let's go find out."

Irina and Sydney go upstairs while holding hands like mother and daughter. When they get upstairs Sydney goes straight to Julian while Irina goes to play with Grace who's currently playing with Simon.

"Smells good, what are you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs"

"Yummy"

"I knew you'd like it."

"Would you like some help?"

"Sure, Simon was supposed to help but he got distracted by playing with Grace."

"That doesn't bother me it just means I get to spend more time with you."

"I like your way of thinking."

Both of them put down what they are doing and starting kissing passionately. When they break apart a minute later they find Irina staring at them from the doorway.

"Well that's embarrassing."

"You know she's seen worse."

"I know but it's still weird every time it happens."

"At least you're not scared for your life every time it happens."

Sydney just laughs and looks in the direction of her mom.

"Is there something you wanted mom?"

"I was just going to ask if you two needed some help but it looks like both of you have it covered."

"Irina can you tell Simon dinner that dinner will be ready in five minutes and to please set the table?"

"Sure"

Ten minutes later the family is happily eating dinner. Everyone enjoys dinner a ton especially Grace. Who needed some help from her parents after making a nice size stain on her shirt. When they're done they all enjoy ice cream sundaes for desert. They watch some of Grace's favorite movies until eight o'clock when she gets tired.

"Mama can you read me a story tonight?"

"Of course, let's go get you ready for bed."

"Okay Mama"

Sydney gives Grace a bath and changes her into her p.j.'s. Grace asks Sydney to read Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. Half way through Beauty and the Beast Grace is fast asleep. Sydney quietly covers her with a blanket and goes down the hall to her and Julian's room.

Over the next two weeks Sydney spends all her time catching up with her family while they come up with a plan on how everything is going to proceed. They informed the covenant of what happened two days after Sydney recovered her memories and they were pleased. After a lot of debate it is decided that Sydney will go back to the CIA and continue what she was doing before she lost her memories. She will be providing intel to the covenant along with Lauren but she won't go on any missions for the covenant instead she'll just go on the missions the CIA assigns her and give the covenant a copy of the intel. Lauren will be doing the same thing and occasionally going on missions for the covenant but still be very careful so the CIA doesn't find out. Irina, Sydney, Julian, and Simon are still going to work to take the covenant down but won't do any serious damage until they want the covenant gone. They've been working on the same thing since before Grace was born but only so that they would be ready when need be. Currently Sydney, Julian, and Simon are still mostly loyal to the covenant so they're still going to do what the covenant asks of them. The covenant knows the three of them are in contact with Irina and hasn't done anything to stop it even though Irina doesn't work for them and has made it very clear that she doesn't intend to. They also came up with a story to tell the CIA explaining why Sydney had been gone for two weeks and they hope the CIA will believe it. Sydney's not the biggest fan of this plan because she doesn't want to leave grace and Julian but she knows that she has no other option since her original plan got destroyed. So when it's time for Sydney to leave it's very sad for everyone.

"Grace, sweetie, I have to go away again and this time will be a lot longer than last time but I promise to see you as often as I can and you'll have Nana, daddy, and uncle Simon taking care of you. I'm going to miss you a lot okay."

"I'm going to miss you too mama. I love you mama."

"I love you too Gracie don't ever forget that."

"Don't worry I won't mama."

With Grace still in her arms she goes to say bye to everyone else.

"Simon thank for everything you've done for us, I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Don't worry Sydney it's no problem I enjoy it."

The two of them hug with Grace in between them so they're careful.

"Mom thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Sydney. You're my daughter I'll do anything for you."

"I know. I'm glad we've gotten to know each other better over the last couple of years and I'm not mad anymore over you leaving I understand what you had to do."

"Thank you Sydney."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Sydney I always have and I always will."

They hug each other for a minute but let go so Sydney can say bye to Julian."

"Julian I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish I could just stay here and never hear the word spy again."

"I know Sydney but right now you have to do this. When it's all over we'll be a family again."

"How do know that will ever happen?"

"Because I do"

"I'll do my best to make sure the CIA doesn't do anything to you."

"I know"

"I love you s much Julian. I can't even express how much I love you."

"I love you too Sydney. We'll get through this don't worry."

"I know."

The two of them hugged each other with their daughter in the middle and the family stayed like that for a while. Eventually Sydney had to let go because it's time for her to go.

"I love you Julian. I love you Grace. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too mama."

"I love you too Sydney."

Sydney goes out the door to the car that is taking her to the airport the looking back at her family as long as she can. The whole time wishing it didn't have to be this way. They arrive at the airport and Sydney gets on a plane to Paris. The plan is for Sydney to tell the CIA that after she stabbed Vaughn she just had to get away but in her rush Simon had figured out the truth so she had to evade his attempts to get revenge. That's why she was gone for two weeks instead of just a few days like she had originally planned. They made sure there was proof of where Sydney had been including staying in Paris for the past week.

Sydney's plane lands in Paris and a car takes her to a very fancy hotel where she goes to the fifth floor to a room that had supposedly been hers for a week. She has the key card in her hand which the driver of the car had given her so it didn't look suspicious for her to ask for a card to a room she was supposed to have been in for a week. In the room she finds a suitcase full of things she needs since she left the mission with none of her belongings and she would have had to get some things. Sydney opens the bag and finds some very nice things apparently she's been having a lot of fun shopping. Sydney settles into the room for a few hours and goes down to the restaurant to eat lunch. When she's finished she goes back to her room and takes out her cell phone which had been off the past two weeks so no one could contact her especially the CIA.

"Bristow"

"Dad"

"Sydney, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, after what happened I just had to get away and then Simon found out what I was up to and it took me a week to evade his attempts at revenge. He hasn't bothered me in a week but I just wanted to make sure everything was safe. After what happened to Vaughn I just had to get away and everything just crashed down on me at the same time, my missing two years, Vaughn being married, stabbing him, everything. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sydney. Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you?"

"Paris I'm coming home tomorrow. Is Vaughn okay?"

"He's recovering. The doctors kept him in a coma for a few days but he's awake now and there's no sign of any permanent damage."

"Good"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Now I am, I just had to get away for a while I'll be home tomorrow don't worry."

"Okay stay safe"

"I will dad don't worry."

"I love you Sydney."

"I love you dad."

They hung up so Sydney starts making sure everything's ready for tomorrow. Her flights at four in the morning so she wants to make sure everything's ready tonight so she can just leave in the morning. She makes sure her other cell phone is safely hidden in her bag. This is the phone she can use to contact Julian, Simon, or her mom without the CIA knowing and it's untraceable. Sydney spends the rest of the day relaxing knowing that when she gets home she'll have no time to relax. At four in the morning the next day she gets on a plane headed for L.A. She already called Julian last night to tell him she's fine and to talk to Grace. When the plane lands she goes through customs and gets her bag. At the baggage terminal she sees her dad waiting for and she goes over to him right after she gets her bag.

"Dad"

"Sydney"

They hug quickly.

"I'm glad you're alright Sydney. I missed you."

"I missed you too dad. So where are we headed?"

"To your house. You'll go into the CIA tomorrow. They were a little suspicious when you didn't show up after stabbing Vaughn but Dixon got the higher ups to back off."

"I'm sorry dad."

"I know but as long as you're okay I'm fine."

They arrive at Sydney's house and Jack brings her bag in for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay by dad."

They hug briefly and Jack leaves. Sydney goes to put her stuff away and gets something to eat then she goes to bed since she's exhausted.

When Sydney gets back to work everything goes back to normal again except that she's feeding intel to the covenant and misses her family like no tomorrow. The next couple of months everything's normal or as normal it can be. She goes on her regular mission while supplying the covenant with the same intel she passes along to the CIA. She and Lauren went back to being friends though not where anyone could see. They help each other out on missions making sure the CIA doesn't find out what they're really doing. They get together whenever they can just to talk and stuff.

A couple months after Sydney got her memories back the covenant decided it's time to retrieve the Rambaldi cube. At the same time the NSC found out about Sydney killing Lazarey and they take her into custody. So during the time she's running from them she also goes to retrieve the cube with Will who was helping. But just for a little fun there was a little covenant fun, nothing they couldn't handle. Will killed Allison Doren which no one not even the covenant cared about. Sydney brings the cube back to the CIA for analysis though she knows it won't be there long. Kendall gets a chance to talk to her in private and tells her the story she told him about her missing two years and shows her the DVD he got from her. He tells her the only reason he's telling her now is because the covenant stole the cube and had retrieved her eggs during her disappearance and were planning on making a Rambaldi clone. Sydney went with the CIA on the mission to destroy the covenant's plans but what the CIA doesn't know is that the covenant already realized the DNA was too corrupted and has no problem with Sydney destroying it. Though they do have more of Sydney's eggs stored somewhere else to do something else with them. While they're at the lab they find Lazarey but the covenant doesn't want the CIA to find out anything from him so they order Lauren to kill him. Before she does though she calls Julian and tells him to ask if he's okay with it. He's not but knows they don't have another option so he tells to go ahead and that he won't be mad at her for it. Lazarey manages to tell Sydney that the covenant's looking for the Passenger while he's in the ambulance but Sydney already knows. While Lazarey's being taken into the hospital he's shot and killed.

Back at a covenant lab while all of this is going on they're taking care of their plan with Sydney's eggs. They knew there was a big possibility of the DNA not working so they came up with a back up plan. They acquired both Sydney's eggs and Julian's sperm and are planning on making a baby that they will train and make in an agent of their own. Since their plan is something that neither Sydney nor Julian would approve of they're keeping them in the dark. They do what they have to in the lab and put it in a surrogate.

A couple weeks after the fiasco with the Rambaldi cube the covenant is trying to find the passenger and they know that they need on of the Rambaldi artifacts to locate her. But the problem is that Project Black Hole has it. They think up a number of scenarios to get it including having Sydney break in and steel it but the logistics of the mission keep on coming up that it will be necessary to have at least two people and someone with access codes. They start trying to figure out how to accomplish what they want as soon as possible and come up with kidnapping Dixon's kids and forcing him to give them lot forty five in exchange for his children, they chose Dixon because he's part of the task force that's working the most on dismantling the covenant and he'll most likely go to Sydney for help so she can make sure everything works out correctly. They task Julian to watch the children while all of this is going on even though some one else is going to kidnap them and take them to Nogales, Arizona. They decide not to tell Sydney because they don't know what her reaction will be and they don't want her looking guilty while it's all going on.

When Sydney finds out Dixon's kids have been kidnapped and Julian's a part of it she's furious. She thinks how could he do such a thing especially having a daughter of his own. The first chance she gets she calls him.

"Sark"

"What are you thinking?"

"Sydney"

"You have a daughter of your own. How do you think you would feel if she was kidnapped? I should take her away from you if you have such little regard for children. I can't believe you."

"Sydney, could you listen for just a minute?"

"Why should I?"

"The covenant wants something from project black hole but they need someone with access to get them what they want. They were going to kidnap his kids no matter what. But they wanted them to stay in a filthy warehouse with someone who would treat them horribly. I volunteered and they agreed. I only have them so they're not harmed."

"Where are they?"

"Currently I'm in a warehouse in Nogales where they're being held. But we're not going to be here much longer. All we need is for the CIA to pick up some echelon intercepts that we're here and loop the feed of where they are. In about five minutes I'm taking them somewhere else and the covenant doesn't care where."

"Where are you taking them?"

"The safe house in LA"

"I thought Grace was there?"

"She is"

"Then why are you taking them there?"

"Well I like to be with Grace as much as possible and if she's there they might be a little less scared and have something else to do."

"They're going to think you kidnapped her too and tell Dixon."

"Sydney there are pictures there of the two of you together and they trust you. So if I tell them you're her mom and that they can't tell, they'll probably ask you if it's true before they do anything and when they find out it's true they won't say anything."

"If this plan goes wrong we're both going to have a lot of problems to deal with starting with the safety of our daughter. You better be right."

"I am Sydney I would never put Grace in danger you know that. I'll always do anything to protect her and keep her safe.

The CIA gets the intel that the kids are in Nogales so they all go there to rescue them. The whole time Sydney knowing they won't be there and feeling horrible. When the building explodes Sydney is furious that the covenant is doing this to Dixon and wants to scream at Julian for being a part of this. Right after they get back from the mission Dixon goes home. Steven, his son comes towards his car and Dixon is relieved to see him alive even though Sark calls on Steven's phone telling him that he wants lot forty five from project black hole in exchange for the safe return of his daughter, Robin. Sydney's happy that Dixon knows that his kids are alive and that he has Steven back. When Dixon asks her for help she automatically agrees to do whatever he needs even though she already knew he was going to ask for her help.

At Julian's Safe House

Julian's sitting at the table doing some work while he watches Grace and Robin play in the next room.

"Robin, can you put on Beauty and the Beast so we can watch it?"

"Sure Grace"

Julian is so happy that Grace likes Robin and they get along, he thinks back to when Robin and Steven first met her.

Flashback

Robin and Steven are sitting on the couch huddled together looking scared out of their minds. They had been sitting like that for the last five minutes ever since they arrived at the house.

"Daddy"

Grace jumps into Julian's arms and he holds onto her. Robin and Steven looked at them shocked.

"Hi I'm Grace and this is my daddy. Who are you?"

"Robin"

"Steven"

"You look nice will you play with me?"

"Sure"

"Okay"

An hour after them playing Robin walks up to Julian.

"Did you kidnap her too?"

"No she's really my daughter."

"Yeah right like a person like you could actually care for a kid?"

They stare at each other for a minute and then starts looking around. After a minute of her looking she comes across a picture of Sydney holding Grace.

"Why do have a picture of Sydney?"

"She's Grace's mom."

"Like she would ever go near you?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Nice idea, too bad I'm stuck here."

"You'll be home within a few days."

They both look up to see Steven standing there and realize he had witnessed everything.

"All I ask both of you is that you not tell anyone about her except Sydney. You can ask her and she'll confirm what I just said so you don't have to worry about her being kidnapped."

After that Robin and Steven seemed to relax, if Sydney trusted this guy they might not be in that much danger and its fin to play with Grace.

End Flashback

When he told them that Steven had to go home but Robin had to stay they were a little apprehensive but they got over it. He told robin that all that had to happen was for Dixon to make an exchange with him and she could go back home. She had just spent her whole time playing with Grace.

The exchange went as expected and both sides got what they wanted. A couple nights later Dixon had to do something for the CIA and he wouldn't be home for dinner but he didn't want to leave his kids alone so Sydney offered to watch them. After dinner they both started looking at her a little weird and ask her what had been on their mind for the last couple days.

"Do you have a daughter with Sark?" asked Robin

"Yes I do and don't worry he didn't kidnap her."

"So you're close with that guy?" asked Steven

"Yes, he's actually very nice when he's not working. But I want you two to know that I didn't know what was going to happen to you until it did. When I found out what happened to you I called Julian and screamed his head off. I know he already told you two this but you can't tell anyone about her. If anyone finds out about her she'll be in a lot of danger."

"We haven't told anyone yet, we wanted to wait to ask you. But now that we know she's not in danger we don't have to worry and won't say a thing."

"Thank you"

"Can we ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Can we still visit Grace sometimes?"

"Sure, Julian comes with her here occasionally and I'm sure she'd love to see both of you."

"Cool, so can we like baby sit her or something?"

"We'll see what we come up with, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Around the same time Katya finds out who the head of the covenant is and is shocked but not surprised. It's her sister Yelena the one who she hasn't spoken to in over twenty years. She tells Irina and they put into action the plan they have to take the covenant down and inform Julian, Simon, Sydney, and Lauren who has been helping them since the beginning. They know Yelena has something planned that no one would even think of and know they have to stop her.

The covenant decides that Lauren's mission is over and to relieve her of her assignment so they start putting evidence where the CIA can easily find it with the assistance of Sydney and Lauren to help rush it along. Lauren doesn't mind her mission being over and forcing her to go into hiding for the rest of her life but she thinks that she might be able to actually relax for once. She also has a big reason for wanting to leave, she's pregnant and she doesn't want her baby to be born into a lie even though it means Vaughn will never know he has a child. She doesn't have to worry about anyone else being the father since she hasn't had an affair even though she and Julian are making it look like they are.

Julian finds out about what the covenant did with Sydney's eggs and his sperm and starts doing everything he can to find the surrogate. He finds her a week later and plans on keeping an eye on her until she gives birth and then taking the baby so the covenant can never train it to be evil.

With everything going according to plan another thing pops up, the Passenger. The CIA finds out the Passenger is supposed to be some sort of weapon and are trying to beat the covenant to her. Sydney finds out the passenger is her sister which she already knows but is just informing everyone of now.

While on their search to find out what Yelena's up to, Irina and Katya find out there's been a hit put out on Sydney and has been made to look like Irina's responsible for. They immediately know Yelena's responsible for it but she wants it look like Irina did it just to get her out of the way since she knows once Jack finds out he'll come after Irina and kill her. They inform everyone else of what they've discovered and come up with a few contingencies but they didn't expect anything to happen as soon as it did. Jack has just found out about the Passenger and is trying to find out anything he can from Irina. Halfway through their conversation Irina stops talking to Jack right after he asks about the Passenger and the computer tells Jack she's terminated her account and everything's been deleted. What he doesn't know is that Yelena had come and captured Irina during their conversation and that's why the conversation ended.

Sydney finds Nadia and rescues her but Sloane tricks her and captures her. He ends up injecting her with the green goo and having her draw the picture. At the same time the CIA is fully aware of Lauren's true affiliations and she's on the run. When Sloane goes looking for some more fluid Julian and Lauren take the chance. They provide Sloane with diluted fluid and find where Nadia is so they can rescue her. The CIA arrives at their location so Lauren and Julian have to make a run for it and unfortunately Sloane escapes too. The CIA rescue Nadia and take her back to the US so she can be safe.

Jack finds out about the contract put on Sydney's life by Irina and goes to kill Irina so it won't be fulfilled. Yelena wants everyone to believe Irina's dead so she uses the helix protocol to double Irina and that person is the one who will be killed by Jack. Jack meets up with Irina and asks her why she put a hit out on Sydney. She acts all evil and like she doesn't care about Sydney so Jack shoots her in the head and she's dead. Before Jack came to kill Irina he got permission from the CIA and now he's going to a bank in Wittenberg to hide all evidence of what he's done so Sydney never finds out.


End file.
